amistad frustrada
by Amai Tachibana
Summary: Makoto y Rin eran mejores amigos, hasta que la Haruka acaparó la atención del pelirrojo haciendo que la amistad entre ellos casi desaparezca. Una frase hizo que Makoto esté mas confundido.
1. Chapter 1

Hi!

Amai sama de nuevo con ustedes con un nuevo oneshot! :3 es que no se si continuarlo ;-; bueno…. Espero que les guste, ya saben que free! No es mío porque si fuese mío seria full yaoi ewe; es una serie de anime dirigida por Hiroko Utsumi y producida por Kyoto Animation junto con Animation Do. Está basada en la novela _High Speed!_ de Kōji Ōji

Gomen por los horrores que encuentren por ahí.

 **AMISTAD FRUSTRADA**

Siempre tenemos un amigo que está en todo momento en nuestro lado, en las buenas y en las malas. Apoyándonos mutuamente mientras avanzamos a través del largo camino de la vida. Mi mejor amigo se llamaba Rin Matsuoka, un joven de orbes escarlatas y cabellos carmesí; recuerdo aquella vez que cruzamos palabras, desde ese día empezamos a formar una amistad que yo lo atesoraba con todo mi corazón. Rin es una persona que siempre dice lo que piensa, sin importar herir los sentimientos de los demás; al comienzo eso me incomodaba ya que yo estoy acostumbrado a tratar a las personas como me gustaría que me traten, pero conforme pasaba el tiempo en los salones de clases fui acostumbrándome a su carácter. Cuando se pasaba del límite lo único que hacía era darle un pequeño regaño mientras el pelirrojo chasqueaba la lengua en señal de incomodidad.

Como escribí hace un momento, rin era mi amigo ya que ahora nuestra amistad fue decayendo y ahora estamos distanciados. Miro con tristeza aquella silueta, mostrando sus dientes afilados a la persona más seria de nuestro salón. Hace algunas semanas atrás, rin empezó a acercarse a Nanase. Cuando íbamos a tomar el metro, caminaba más lento y parecía que buscaba entre la multitud a alguien en específico.

Haruka Nanase fue el causante de que mi amistad con rin estuviese muriendo, la atención que le tenía rin era demasiado pero al de orbes zafiros le importaba un bledo todo lo que hacía rin por él.

No puedo negar que Haruka es una persona que llama la atención a simple vista, sus cabellos sedosos, sus orbes como el color del cielo, esa frialdad en sus palabras. Era como un príncipe solitario ya que nadie se atrevía acercarse a él, ni siquiera yo que conversaba con casi todo el salón.

No me sentía digno conversar con Haruka ya que él era el mejor de la clase, además como puedo yo tratar de hacerme amigo de Nanase mientras nuestros carácter son demasiados opuestos?

Suspiré al posar mis orbes en el reloj del salón, ya era tarde y el profesor aun no llegaba. Sin pensarlo dos veces me acerque donde estaban la pareja acompañados por un pelirrosa.

-Buenos días- salude con mi mejor sonrisa a aquel grupo de amigos, llamando la atención de los presentes- que hacen?- me senté en una de las sillas que estaba cerca de ellos, la mirada de rin se volvió más hiriente haciendo que agachara la cabeza.

-Makoto!- kisumi me abrazo con fuerza mientras yo le sonreía algo nervioso, la mirada de Haruka estaba sobre mi persona haciendo que me sonrojara un poco- se te extraña mucho, apenas se terminan las clases y te vas muy deprisa, acaso tienes miedo que te haga algo?- kisumi guiño un ojo, yo trataba de separarme un poco de él-

-Es que tengo que trabajar y lo que más me gustaría es llegar temprano a mi casa- kisumi trataba de acariciarme mis cabellos como si estuviese apoyándome en silencio

-Te comprendo, Makoto- suspiró con cansancio mi amigo shigino. Desvié la mirada, rin mostraba algo de su celular a Haruka mientras susurraba algunas palabras para el de cabellos negros-parecen que están muy ocupados verdad?

-Es que estamos viendo un video de natación- rin dejo su celular en su carpeta, Haruka afirmaba con un leve movimiento de su cabeza lo antes dicho por rin- Haruka le encanta la natación,

-Solo nado estilo libre- su voz tan melodiosa hizo que mi corazón se estremezca con tan solo escucharlo, no podía desviar mi mirada de aquellos orbes tan hermosos como el cielo en primavera

-De verdad? Yo antes también practicaba natación, nadaba estilo espalda hasta que entre al instituto y después deje de nadar- comenté muy emocionado, recordando aquella etapa de mi vida

Los orbes de Haruka empezaron a mostrarse como… no sé cómo explicarlo, parecía que mostraba su felicidad a través de sus ojos. Escuche una vez que los ojos es la ventana del alma, conversamos unos minutos más hasta que rin nos interrumpió.

-Vaya! Makoto tiene alguien con quien emocionarse verdad?- aquel comentario hiriente de rin hizo que nuestra conversación con Haruka diese por terminado.

Un silencio incomodo gobernó entre nosotros, yo mirando mi teléfono móvil tratando de mostrarme ocupado con ese aparato; kisumi se levantó y se fue a conversar con la delegada del salón, rin jugueteaba con las cosas de Haruka como un intento burdo de llamar y acaparar su atención.

Suspiré con cansancio hasta que la voz de la delegada se escuchó por todo el salón.

-el profesor no podrá asistir, tiene un problema urgente y pidió permiso para ausentarse este dia. Después coordinaremos para recuperar esta clase- terminando de decir esto, todos los del salón empezaron a coger sus pertenencias y salían con prisa de ese lugar.

Era nuestra costumbre irnos juntos, ya que nosotros vivíamos relativamente cerca. Pero la voz del pelirrojo hizo que frenara y mis orbes esmeraldas posaran en su mirar.

-Makoto- parecía algo incómodo ya que esos gestos en su rostro solamente lo hacía cuando estaba en una situación que no le agradaba- sabes… la ruta de ese metro me deja muy lejos de mi casa, además van mucha gente y yo..-

-no te preocupes- le regalé una de mis mejores sonrisas- yo no te estoy obligando ir conmigo, además si te sientes cómodo ir con el bus; está bien- traté de ocultar aquellas lagrimas que trataban de escaparse de mis orbes, la sensación de que una katana traspasaba mi corazón hacia que me incomodara más.

-nos vemos el lunes, Makoto- sin nada más que decir, rin esperó a su bus; mientras yo caminaba hacia el metro.

En esta hora el metro estaba repleto de varias personas ya que la mayoría deseaba con todas sus fuerzas estar en sus hogares después de una semana tan ardua y llena de responsabilidades. Makoto pasó su tarjeta y el torniquete dio la señal que podía pasar, unos pasos más y sintió que su mano derecha fue sujetada con fuerza haciendo que una extraña calidez embargara su triste y adolorido corazón.

-Makoto- esa voz tan melodiosa había escuchado solo un par de veces y parecía que lo conocía de toda la vida-te amo-

Esas palabras llenas de seguridad y sobretodo amor hicieron que mis lágrimas salieran, volteé a ver aquella persona que confeso sus sentimientos hacia mi persona encontrándome con un brillo sin igual en esas aguas tan azules. Su mano derecha secaba mis lágrimas y una pequeña sonrisa apareció en sus labios.

-Haruka-san…-susurré cuando el pelinegro me abrazo con fuerza

-perdón por destrozar tu amistad con rin, pero al que amo en realidad eres tu Makoto- sus suaves manos acariciaban mis mejillas sonrojadas. Mi corazón latía desenfrenadamente, era la primera vez que me confesaban sus sentimientos!

Pero recordé la mirada enamorada de rin que le mostraba a Haruka, ese incomodo vacío se instaló en mi corazón. Cogí suavemente la mano de Haruka y lo aparte de mi mejilla

-lo siento, Haruka-san- solté su mano y la mirada de Haruka perdía cada vez su brillo


	2. que sorpresa

Hi!

Amai sama de nuevo con ustedes, dejándole un nuevo capi- decidió que debía de continuar esta historia y ahorita lo está actualizando (?

Bueno… ya saben lo de siempre, free! No es mío porque si lo fuese yo sería millonaria y no estaría pensando en ir a trabajar mañana e.e

Gomen por los horrores que puedan encontrar;-; y gracias a las personitas que leen este intento de fic. Que pareja terminara en este triángulo amoroso? Será makorin? O acaso rinharu? O makoharu? Que opinan? Acaso mucho pregunto? Será porque es el día de las madres? xDD

Ashhh.. Mejor les dejo con el capi… n.n

Capítulo 2

 **Que sorpresa**

Era un día como cualquiera, la primavera había llegado a nuestra ciudad y el melodioso trino de las aves hacía que las mañanas fueran más cálidos y hermosos. Caminar viendo las flores de cerezos era una de las maravillas que se podían contemplar solo en esta estación. Cada vez que pensaba en flores de cerezo siempre lo relacionaba con mi mejor amigo, Rin Matsuoka, él siempre amó esas flores. Llegué a mi salón de clases demasiado temprano, solo había unas cuantas personas y visualicé a mi amigo pelirrojo desde lejos acompañado por Kisumi, al parecer estaba molestándolo. Kisumi nunca cambiara.

-buenos días- saludé con una sonrisa al pelirrojo que estaba muy sonrojado y trataba de ocultar con sus brazos una caja alargada, se podía distinguir desde lejos que traía dentro de esa cajas un ramo de flores- y eso?- me senté a su lado, mientras acomodaba mis útiles

-Makoto~~- Kisumi se acercó donde rin y le abrazó, la expresión en su rostro de mi amigo Shigino era de picardía-sabes, vinieron a declararse a rin!-

\- que no es cierto!- la voz molesta de rin se escuchó por todo el salón, las pocas personas que estábamos presentes quedamos impactadas ante el tono de molestia de mi amigo de la infancia- es un regalo que querían darle a Gou pero como mi hermana se fue de viaje con mi madre me lo dejaron a cargo-

-no sabía que Gou tenía enamorado…- susurró Kisumi, pues a la verdad yo tampoco sabía que la pequeña Gou ya tenía alguien especial. La expresión de rin se volvió sombría al escuchar esa última frase, no me digas que…

\- es Sousuke?- apenas mi pregunta fue audible ante mis amigos, la mirada de Matsuoka se llenó de sorpresa y casi al instante se convirtió en coraje. Lo imaginaba, a pesar del tiempo rin seguía sintiendo algo por Sousuke

-buenos días- aquella voz hizo que estremeciera mi corazón y las mejillas de rin se sonrojaron aún más al posar sus orbes escarlatas ante la mirada azulina de mi compañero de clases- Makoto...- no sé porque, pero sentí que pronuncio mi nombre en un tono muy seductor. Acaricio mis cabellos en son de saludo, costumbre que empezó justo después cuando él me declaró sus sentimientos- rin…- le dio una pequeña palmadita en su hombro.

Parecía gracioso ver aquella mueca en su rostro, estaba entre confundido y con una diminuta sonrisa. Si no me equivocaba, Haruka pensaba en molestar a rin en estos momentos.

-Te lo dieron por el día de las madres?-Haruka señalo a las flores mientras Kisumi no paraba de reírse, Makoto… por favor no te rías... no te rías…no te…

-jajajajaja…- sin poder evitarlo empecé a reírme ante la inesperada comentario de Nanase, escuchaba como rin se quejaba llamándome que era un idiota por reírme de un chiste tan malo.

Tengo la mala costumbre de cuando empiezo a reírme no hay persona quien detenga mi ataque de risa. Llevaba varios segundos riéndome, Kisumi me regañaba que dejara de reírme tanto o sino moriría de un ataque de risa; rin me zarandeaba tratando de que me calmara pero nada era efectivo.

-Me gusta cuando ríes- y de pronto mi ataque de risa desapareció, mis orbes esmeraldas se posaron en aquellos pozos tan hermosos llenos de amor y cariño. Sentía que mi corazón quería escaparse de mi pecho y mis mejillas se tornaron de un carmín intenso.

-oye haru…- la voz de rin rompió aquel momento tan raro?-mejor porque no me ayudas a resolver algunos ejercicios de matemáticas?- el pelirrojo se acercó a Haruka y pasó su brazo por su cintura, llevándose a quien sabe donde

Otra vez esa sensación extraña inundo mi corazón, no sabía el porqué de esa molestia cuando Haruka y rin están juntos; será porque siento algo especial por mi mejor amigo? Será porque siento que me quitaran algo muy preciado si ellos siguen juntos? Posé mi mano derecha a la altura de mi corazón como preguntándole que es lo que realmente sentía.

-quizás estés enamorado- esas palabras llamaron mi atención, mi amigo Kisumi se mostraba muy serio. él no era de esas personas que tenían un semblante frio pero cuando lo mostraba es que la situación era muy grave y de mucha importancia- actúa antes que sea demasiado tarde…- sus manos abrió aquella caja dejándose mostrar en su interior un hermoso bouquet de flor de cerezo

Rin antes estaba enamorado de Sousuke, a pesar de mis consejos y mis advertencias rin decidió guardar sus sentimientos en lo profundo de su corazón. Ahora me imagino lo destrozado que se encuentra mi amigo al ver que su primer amor está saliendo con su hermana menor.

Quizás sea ese motivo que se encapricho tanto de Haruka, sé que tienen algunas cosas en común y a la vez son tan distintos; por ejemplo en la forma de como tratan a las personas y son distantes; los dos tienen el cabello azabache y Sousuke es poseedor de unos orbes casi parecidos al de Haruka. A mi parecer los de Haruka son muy hermosos y siempre cuando los observo termino perdido ante su mirar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.—

Las clases pasaron con normalidad, era solo un espectador al ver como Haruka y rin se iban a la azotea para almorzar juntos mientras yo me dirigía con Kisumi hacia el comedor encontrándonos con Sousuke para conversar un poco de nuestras anécdotas.

Antes solíamos almorzar con rin, pero ahora es distinto ya que Nanase acaparaba el mayor tiempo de rin; eso hacía sentir algo molesto y frustrado. En el momento del culmino de las clases, vi como Haruka cogía su maletín y salía del salón; era raro que rin no lo siguiera como siempre lo hace.

Me acerqué a mi amigo y sonreí al verlo, él solo frunció el ceño en señal de molestia.

-Makoto- vi como rin apenas podía dar algunos pasos, era lamentable la situación del pelirrojo- te vas a ir con el metro?-

-si… - me acerqué y le ayudé con su bolso, cuando quería ayudarlo llevar aquella caja de flores, mi amigo abrazó aquella caja con todas sus fuerzas. No pude evitar sonreírle ante aquella actitud tan infantil- porque?

\- es que quiero que me ayudes, no podré con todo estos bultos hasta mi casa.- caminábamos tranquilamente, desde varios días no hacíamos esto, me sentía tan feliz poder estar así con rin- vámonos en taxi, que dices?- no pude negarme ante aquella hermosa sonrisa

El camino se hizo tan largo, mis orbes solo miraban el paisaje de aquella ciudad algo tranquila. Las personas caminaban algo ajetreadas para llegar lo más pronto a sus hogares, el sonido de los automóviles y las luces muy llamativas de varios edificios. Cansado trate de relajarme y miré a mi acompañante, esa sonrisa y su mirada estaban fijos en la pantalla táctil de su teléfono móvil.

-con quien conversas?- pregunté algo curioso mientras trataba de acercarme ver lo que hacía con su celular

-es haru, está contándome lo que hizo durante su día y lo que le aburrió las clases de inglés; ese haru…

Ni siquiera prestaba atención a sus palabras, mi sonrisa forzada y mis puños trataban de retener todo el coraje que traía dentro desde varios días atrás. Lo único que salía de los labios de rin era _HARU_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.—

Salí lo más pronto de aquel salón, solo hice una pequeña reverencia a mi profesora diciéndole que tenía que ir a los servicios. Mis lágrimas mojaban mis mejillas, agradecía a kami sama que nadie se dignaba en aparecer por los pasillos del instituto ya que podrían verme en mi estado más débil.

Nunca quería que me vieran llorar, prefería mil veces sonreír antes que llorar. Ante los momentos difíciles los enfrentaba con una enorme sonrisa ya que sabía que por cada tormenta un hermoso amanecer está esperándome. Pero esta vez la tormenta fue mucho más intensa y violenta.

Cerré la puerta del baño y miré mi rostro lleno de lágrimas, se suponía que él estaba enamorado de mí! Porque se hacían más cercanos? Porque cada vez eran más íntimos?

-no debería de ponerme así, si yo mismo fui quien lo rechazó- me lavé el rostro tratando de aclarar mis sentimientos y poner en blanco mi mente

Aquella noche le dije muchas cosas a Haruka, esa mirada sin brillo hizo que me sintiera culpable y un sinfín de palabras había salido de mis labios sin saber que eso lastimaba más al pelinegro.

 _Las relaciones entre dos hombres me dan asco_!- mi voz resonaba ante aquel leve recuerdo que tenía entre mis memorias. Nunca debí decirle eso, yo tan solo quería es que se alejara de mi pero de cierta forma estaba acercándose hacia mí y no quiero enamorarme; mucho menos de la misma persona que rin está enamorado. No sería justo que rin tenga otra decepción amorosa y que sea yo la persona que le quite el amor, pero eso no justifica todo lo que había dicho a Nanase…

-yo… no quise decirte todas esas cosas…- susurré agachando mi cabeza- solo que tengo miedo que salga lastimado otra vez, pero al parecer no te importa verdad?-parecía ridículo hablando solo- siempre estas a lado de rin, esperando por rin, tu atención está en rin. Acaso no estabas enamorado de mí?!- golpee con rabia el lavamanos

-Estas celoso?- mi corazón se detuvo al escucharlo, levanté mi mirar y lo posé en el espejo donde se reflejaba mi silueta y el de mi acompañante, el pelinegro se acercó más hacia mí - vaya… que sorpresa- susurró cerca de mi oído.


End file.
